Dans la vie d'un Viking
by Neko Baka-sama
Summary: Série de OS sur HTTYD. ATTENTION SPOILER FILM 2
1. Regarde-moi

**Note de l'auteure : En cherchant sur Internet, j'ai trouvé plusieurs sites qui proposaient une série de thèmes et j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour écrire ces OS. C'est un mélange de plusieurs thèmes, qui feront office de titres. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce premier chapitre. **

**Je suis Canadienne et j'ai donc nommé les personnages de leur nom Québécois et non Français. Voici donc ceux qui diffèrent : Bâtonnet = Varek et Morvik = Rustik.**

**Les personnages et le monde de How to Train Your Dragon ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**ATTENTION SPOILER FILM 2 **

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Regarde-moi<strong>_

La forge était calme en ce début de matinée. Il n'y avait pas un son et aucun mouvement n'était perceptible. Pourtant, quelqu'un s'y trouvait bien, mais comme à son habitude, il faisait en sorte qu'on ne le remarque pas. Assis dans un coin, il lisait. Il avait emprunté le Livre des Dragons, ouvrage qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Son père le lui avait formellement interdit, l'accusant d'être trop faible et de manquer d'agilité. Il ne devait en aucun cas s'approcher des dragons, qui le mettraient en pièces et il lui était donc inutile de toucher le recueil d'informations sur ses grosses et affreuses bêtes. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours été intéressé par ce contre quoi se battait son village. Alors, une fois encore, il s'était introduit dans la grande salle pendant que tout le monde dormait pour aller chercher le livre.

Depuis plus d'une heure, il lisait avec attention chacune des pages, gravant chaque mot et chaque image bien profondément dans son esprit. La prochaine fois qu'il y aurait une attaque de dragons, il pourrait aider. Pour de vrai. Non pas en restant éloigné du combat, ou en distribuant les armes de la forge. Cette fois-ci, il utiliserait son savoir et combattrait les dragons à son tour. Et pour une fois, son père serait fier. Il poserait un regard nouveau sur lui et cesserait d'être déçu. Après sept ans, il aurait enfin l'approbation du chef et le village serait obligé de le voir comme un vrai Viking.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et le jeune garçon savait que les villageois en feraient bientôt de même. Il sortit donc en silence de son antre, cet endroit où l'accueillait le forgeron chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner des reproches et des commandements de son père. L'enfant regardait partout, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, si bien qu'il fût plus concentré sur ce qui se passait derrière lui que devant. La présence du grand homme ne l'interpella que lorsqu'il entra en collision avec lui. Le plus petit avala durement sa salive, avant de se retourner pour recevoir sa sentence. Il dut lever le visage pour voir la personne qui se trouvait sur son passage et bien sûr, il s'agissait du seul sur lequel il ne devait ABSOLUMENT pas tomber.

-Papa, s'il te plaît…commença le petit.

-Que tiens-tu là, Harold ? l'interrompit l'homme.

-Je… J'ai seulement…

Sa défense s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge. Autour d'eux, des gens sortaient déjà de leur maison, alertés par la voix forte de leur chef qui signifiait clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Derrière le gigantesque Viking, on devinait la présence de son meilleur ami, qui avait accouru dès l'instant où les mots avaient franchi la bouche du grand homme. Celui-ci, qui fixait les mains de son enfant, arracha violemment le livre qui s'y trouvait, manquant de peu de le faire tomber.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne PAS y toucher, fils ?

Le visage d'Harold, qui avait blanchi à la vue de son père, retrouva d'un seul coup ses couleurs, honteux de l'attention qu'on lui portait.

-Mais, je voulais seulement…

-Pas de mais, Harold. Tu me déçois. Quand écouteras-tu les ordres que je te donne ? Si je te l'ai interdit, c'est pour une bonne raison, rugit la voix grave du chef.

-Stoic, calmes-toi, voyons, tenta de le calmer Geulefor.

-Ne t'en mêle pas. Il s'agit d'un problème entre mon fils et moi, que nous devons régler par nous-mêmes.

À ces mots, Stoic prit d'une main le derrière du pantalon de son fils et le souleva dans les airs, face à tout le village qui s'était maintenant réuni autour d'eux. Après avoir remis le livre entre les mains de son ami, il se dirigea vers sa maison, prêt à punir cet enfant qui s'acharnait à le désobéir. Non loin d'eux, les autres gamins de son âge s'étaient déjà réunis pour rire de lui, à l'exception du timide Bâtonnet, intimidé par la colère de Stoic, et de la petite Astrid, qui se contentait de le regarder d'un air désapprobateur, exaspérée du comportement enfantin qu'avait le fils du chef. Celui-ci, le visage caché derrière ses mains, retenait difficilement ses larmes. Personne d'autre n'avait jamais eu à subir cette honte face au village en entier, parce qu'il était le seul sur qui, un jour, ils devraient tous compter. Dès la naissance, on espérait tant de lui, voué à remplacer son père et devenir le meneur des Berkiens. Pourtant, jamais il n'avait désiré de ce destin et il aurait de loin préféré être comme tous les autres enfants. À peine arrivés dans l'entrée de leur maison, Stoic lâcha sans ménagement le petit Harold qui peina à se relever.

-Tu me déçois, fils. Combien de fois t'ai-je répété de ne pas jouer avec ce livre ? Ce n'est pas pour les enfants. La guerre que nous menons contre les dragons, c'est sérieux, Harold. Crois-tu qu'il s'agit d'un passe-temps et qu'il nous est agréable de les combattre pour protéger tout ce qui nous tient à cœur ? le sermonna Stoic.

Harold, toujours au sol, serrait de toutes ses forces le tissu de son pantalon. Ses genoux, qu'il avait heurtés en tombant au sol, lui faisaient mal. Fâché et humilié, il se retenait de crier toutes les insanités qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais son père ne comptait pas en rester là et, le prenant par le bras, il le souleva et le positionna face à lui.

-Harold, réponds-moi quand je te parle.

-Non, répondit-il de sa toute petite voix.

-Non ? répéta Stoic.

Contre toute attente, l'enfant releva les yeux vers son père et l'affronta du regard. Ce dernier, remarquant les larmes qui perçaient aux coins des yeux de son fils, regretta un instant ses dures paroles et ses gestes brusques, mais à peine les remords avaient-ils point qu'il les enterra au plus profond de son esprit. S'il n'enseignait pas à son gamin ce qui était bon et mauvais pour lui, jamais Harold ne comprendrait tout le sérieux de la situation. Ce dernier, qui regardait toujours son père, éleva la voix.

-À QUOI BON TE PARLER, TU N'ÉCOUTES JAMAIS. TOUT CE QUE TU FAIS, C'EST ME SERMONER DEVANT TOUT LE VILLAGE ET M'ENFERMER À L'INTÉRIEUR COMME SI TU AVAIS HONTE DE CE QUE JE POURRAIS DIRE DEVANT LES AUTRES.

Stoic, qui tenait toujours le bras d'Harold, le lâcha sur le coup de la surprise, lui permettant de s'enfuir à l'étage. À peine arrivé en haut, il se dirigea vers sa chambre dans la ferme intention de s'y confiner. La porte claqua si fort que tous ceux à moins d'un kilomètre avaient dû l'entendre. Il se jeta dans son lit pour crier de toutes ses forces dans l'oreiller qui s'y trouvait, avant d'essuyer les larmes de rage qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues. En bas, toujours devant la porte, le grand homme laissa échapper un soupir de résignation. Parfois, il lui arrivait de dépasser les bornes, mais il le faisait pour la sécurité de son fils. Il savait que celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à lui adresser la parole, il attendrait donc le soir, lorsqu'il serait calmé, pour lui présenter ses excuses. Harold n'avait, après tout, qu'emprunter un livre, alors qu'il avait accès à toutes les armes de la forge et qu'il aurait pu faire bien pire.

La journée avait été longue pour Harold, qui avait refusé de sortir et ce même pour manger. Geulefor avait bien essayé de lui apporter de la nourriture, Stoic lui ayant demandé puisqu'il savait déjà que son fils refuserait si cela venait de lui, mais ça n'avait rien changé. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et avait laissé le plat devant la porte. Il était doué, au jeu du silence. Comme personne ne lui parlait souvent, à part son père et le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Harold avait l'habitude de se taire. Personne n'aimait parler avec lui, sauf quand il s'agissait d'attirer les bonnes grâces de Stoic, alors il avait droit aux politesses d'usage tel que « bonjour » et dans de rares cas un « comment vas-tu ? ». Mais, lorsqu'il entendit les rugissements typiques des dragons et les cris des Vikings prêts à la bataille, il se jeta dans les escaliers, droit vers la sortie. Il leur montrerait, à tous, ce que le grand guerrier qu'il était pouvait accomplir, quand on lui en laissait la chance. Alors, caché dans l'ombre, il observa le Gronk le plus proche. Il connaissait son nombre de tir limité, alors lorsqu'il aurait craché ses six coups, il n'aurait plus qu'à lui sauter dessus et le tour serait joué. Plus personne ne douterait de lui et on l'accepterait enfin. Il n'avait aucune arme, mais quelle importance ? Dès que le Gronk se serait épuisé, il ne pourrait plus rien faire contre Harold, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dragon tira son premier coup, puis son deuxième, quand deux adultes se jetèrent droit sur lui avec un filet, qui explosa sous le troisième tir du dragon. Quels idiots… Ne savaient-ils pas que le Gronk pouvait tirait six fois ? À sept ans, Harold le savait déjà, cela ne prouvait-il pas qu'il fût un aussi bon guerrier et même un meilleur, que ses hommes qui se battaient comme de vrais barbares ? Pour combattre un ennemi, il fallait d'abord le connaître, il s'agissait là la base de tout combat. Le dragon s'éleva dans les airs, battant des ailes frénétiquement et déjà, ceux qui s'en étaient pris à lui s'en étaient détournés, maintenant occupés par un Dragon Vipère. Harold, maintenant persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'un signe, prit son courage à deux mains et fonça à la suite du Gronk, qui ne s'apercevait même pas qu'un petit homme le poursuivait. Mais ce dernier se figea de stupeur, voyant une petite blonde sortir en trombe d'une maison, une hache fermement ancrée dans ses mains. Harold n'eut aucune misère à la reconnaître et son attention fut toute détournée du dragon. Astrid l'intimidait. Elle était intelligente et bagarreuse. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se battre et rêvait, comme lui, d'abattre les dragons qui s'opposaient à son village. Mais, pressée de sortir, elle ne vit pas le Gronk, qui s'apprêta à lui lancer sa boule de feu. Elle ne le remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde et put de justesse éviter le tir, trébuchant au sol par la même occasion. Alors que le dragon s'apprêtait à recommencer, Harold attrapa le premier projectile qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurrence une pierre, et la lui lança, détournant ainsi l'attention de la bête. Malheureusement, toute sa concentration se tourna vers le garçon, démuni d'arme. Lorsque la gueule de l'animal s'ouvrit en grand, il comprit qu'il aurait droit, lui aussi, à un tir de lave. Il se jeta sur le côté, de la même façon qu'Astrid, quelques secondes plus tôt. Celle-ci, toujours au sol, sous le choc, ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'elle vit le garçon se recroqueviller sur lui-même et lui adresser un regard, son cœur se serra. Malgré la peur qui le prenait, ses yeux exprimaient le soulagement, celui d'avoir sauvé la jeune fille. Une vague de remords envahit cette dernière, désespérée de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais dans un élan de lucidité, elle se souvint de la hache qu'elle tenait et eut tout juste le temps de l'envoyer à la tête du dragon de toutes ses forces, avant qu'il ne lance son attaque sur le garçon. Une fois de plus, l'attention du dragon se tourna vers Astrid, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de s'en faire, car Stoic choisit ce moment exact pour intervenir. Une fois le dragon mis à terre, il souleva d'une main Harold pour le mettre à côté de la jeune fille, les plaçant tous les deux de façon à les protéger, mais le Gronk avait profité de ces quelques secondes pour filer.

- Geulefor, ramène-les à l'intérieur, cria Stoic.

Le forgeron était occupé non loin d'eux à se battre contre un hideux braguettaure. Un coup de massue assomma la première tête, qui heurta la seconde. Stoic en profita pour soulever les deux enfants et les envoyer dans un joli vol plané dans les bras du forgeron, qui les attrapa de justesse. Le chef remplaça son ami auprès du dragon pendant que celui-ci rapportait les enfants en lieu sûr.

-Par Odin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors par un temps pareil ? demanda l'adulte aux gamins.

-Je…

-On… commentèrent-ils en même temps, s'étranglant sur leurs propres mots en voyant le visage réprobateur du ferronnier.

Ils traversèrent donc en silence le champ de bataille qu'était devenu Berk, jusqu'à atteindre la forge où Geulefor les déposa sans ménagement. Il s'apprêta à sortir, prêt à retourner dans la bataille, mais se souvint qu'il devait surveiller les deux gamins turbulents.

-Restez ici. Pas bouger. Sages, énuméra-t-il pour faire comprendre à ses interlocuteurs qu'il leur était strictement interdit de sortir, mais ceux-ci, trop jeunes pour frôler la mort, étaient encore sous le choc et ne pensaient même plus à désobéir.

Le grand guerrier Viking replongea au cœur du carnage. Harold tremblait encore tant l'émotion avait été forte et Astrid, comme à son habitude, s'obstina à ne rien laisser paraître, mais sous sa carapace, elle était bien plus choquée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle connaissait les risques, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de la mort. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé sans Harold.

-Et bien, c'était…Toute une aventure, tenta le garçon pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Astrid se tourna vers lui, cachant tant bien que mal la peur qui l'habitait encore. Elle était une guerrière, elle ne devait jamais laisser de tels sentiments la contrôler, surtout à côté du pire Viking qu'ait porté la Terre. Mais, elle devait l'avouer, il avait fait preuve de courage et avait été, pendant ces quelques secondes, digne d'être le fils du chef. De tout ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, ses parents avaient toujours insisté à ce qu'elle doive exprimer sa gratitude envers ceux qui le méritaient.

-Mer…merci, lui dit-elle en bégayant.

Il était très rare pour elle de remercier quelqu'un, car elle faisait toujours en sorte de n'avoir besoin d'aucune aide, ce pour quoi il fut difficile pour elle de manifester sa reconnaissance. Harold, pour sa part, était plus que surpris par ses paroles, peu familier avec cette attitude.

-Pour…Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, toujours incertain de ne pas tout simplement avoir mal entendu.

-Pour…m'avoir sauvé du Gronk, murmura-t-elle.

-Oh…hum…De rien.

Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon, stressé par le comportement nouveau de cette fille qui l'avait toujours effrayé. Pour la première fois, il voyait en elle une tout autre personne. Sous ses airs violents, elle était gentille et courtoise, alors que tout le monde agissait envers lui comme s'il était un moins que rien. Mais, plus surprenant encore, ce fut le baiser qu'elle déposa sur sa joue, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, le calme étant depuis peu revenu. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce simple geste avait signé le début d'un amour bien plus grand que tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer.

_15 ans plus tard._

Tout le monde était dans la grande salle, profitant du banquet en ce jour festif. Harold, assis près de sa bien-aimée, était plongé dans ses souvenirs. Cette dernière le secoua légèrement pour le sortir de son état second.

-Harold, ça va ? demanda Astrid, légèrement inquiète de l'air triste qu'affichât son mari.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il. Je pensais à la première fois où tu m'as embrassé.

-Oh, quel sentimental, ria-t-elle gentiment.

-T'en souviens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Tu venais de me faire monter Krokmou pour la première fois et…

-Non, pas cette fois-là, l'interrompit-il en rougissant. Tu sais, quand on avait sept ans.

-Quand on avait sept ans ? demanda-t-elle.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle se rappela enfin de quoi il parlait.

-Oh, oui, celui-là, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu m'avais sauvé d'un Gronk. Merci encore, d'ailleurs. Je serais surement morte, sinon.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un chaste baiser, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle plus doucement, cette fois-ci.

-Ce jour-là… mon père et moi … Nous nous étions disputés. Après la bataille, il ne m'a rien dit. Il m'a juste pris dans ses bras avant de m'envoyer me coucher. Il aurait pu m'engueuler d'être sorti sans sa permission, mais il ne l'a pas fait à cause de ce qui s'était passé le matin. Il…

Le reste de sa phrase s'étouffa tant l'émotion lui coupait la voix. Elle le prit dans ses bras, comprenant parfaitement sa tristesse. Il n'était pas là pour voir l'un des plus importants jours dans la vie de son fils et il ne le saurait plus jamais. En cet instant plus que n'importe lequel, il voulait que son père le regarde et soit fier de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review pour me donner vos impressions. <strong>


	2. Nouvelle, lettre

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre :) j'espère que vous allez aimer. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Nouvelle ; Lettre<strong>_

_Astrid,_

_Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé les débordements de sentiments. Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je peux bien me le permettre. Et même si tu ne veux pas, je le fais quand même. Je me sens l'âme d'un romantique et je tiens à partager avec toi mes états d'âme. Alors, tout d'abord, sache que j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu as été la première à me comprendre, même si, au début, c'était difficile. Tu es toujours là pour me soutenir et j'espère pouvoir t'apporter tout ce que tu m'apportes de bien dans la vie. Tu es merveilleuse, intelligente et tellement plus forte que la plupart des gens que je connaisse. Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accords, mais tu m'accepte tel que je suis, malgré tout. Pour tout le monde, je suis marginal et parfois même étrange, mais avec toi, je ne me sens pas différent, je me sens unique, parce que tu m'as choisi moi et que tu m'as donné le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse espérer : un amour sincère. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour, je serais aussi proche de toi et que nous serions unis ainsi, pour la vie. Quand tu m'as embrassé pour la première fois, notre premier vrai baiser, après la bataille sur l'île des dragons, j'ai cru mourir tellement le moment était magique et jamais je ne me suis imaginé avoir un moment plus précieux que celui-là, alors que tu m'en as fait vivre des centaines d'autres. Et quand tu m'as dis oui, et que tu es devenue ma femme, j'ai su que jamais tu ne cesserais de me surprendre et que chaque jour serait plus précieux que le précédent. J'ai su que je chérirais chaque seconde passée à tes côtés, que je ferais en sorte de te faire sentir la femme la plus aimée, la plus comblée. Mais aujourd'hui, encore une fois, c'est toi qui me donne un magnifique cadeau. Et dans quelques mois, cet être qui grandit maintenant dans ton ventre, naîtra auprès d'une mère si douce et si aimante qu'il ne voudra jamais plus quitter tes bras, et je ne vous laisserai jamais quitter les miens. Nous formerons une famille, plus unie et plus solide que jamais, je t'en fais la promesse. _

_De ton bien-aimé, Harold. _


	3. Erreur d'identité

**Voikà mon troisième OS. Encore merci pour les reviews :) J'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Erreur d'identité<strong>_

Harold descendit les escaliers à la hâte. Krokmou était sur ses talons et son père, lui, semblait absent de la maison. Il devait déjà être réveillé. Il avait beaucoup de travail à faire en tant que chef. Pourtant, Harold se réveillait toujours avant lui. Mais il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, à faire des rêves qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter, ayant déjà oublié presque tous les détails. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était ce bleu océan qui avait semblé l'appeler. L'adolescent se secoua la tête. Il devait passer à autre chose. Aujourd'hui, il allait avec ses nouveaux amis à l'arène de combat, récemment transformée en Académie des dragons. Harold en était le responsable, son père souhaitant lui donner une forme d'autorité vis-à-vis des jeunes de son âge qui, un jour, devraient suivre ses ordres. De toute façon, il était le seul à connaitre les secrets des dragons et qui pouvait partager son savoir aux autres, alors il était logique que l'Académie lui revienne. Le ventre d'Harold grogna. Avant d'aller partager son savoir, il irait se nourrir. Une fois à l'extérieur, il se dirigea vers la grande salle, où les adolescents se retrouvaient tous les matins pour le déjeuner. Krokmou s'agitait derrière lui. Il avait hâte d'avoir sa portion matinale de poissons crus. Au départ, son père avait un peu paniqué, voyant le nombre d'habitants de Berk doubler, voire tripler de son nombre de départ, avec tous ses dragons. Mais chaque habitant avait la responsabilité de loger son nouvel animal de compagnie et ceux-ci devaient les aider pour ce qui était de la récolte de nourriture. Une fois par semaine, Harold partait à la pêche (qu'est-ce que son père avait été fier de le voir revenir avec assez de nourriture pour nourrir le village au complet), accompagné des autres adolescents. Ils apportaient de gros filets et capturaient des tas de poissons, transportés par les dragons. Ce qui était bien, c'est que cela ne leur prenait que l'après-midi, alors que Stoic aurait passé des heures sur un bateau et n'aurait rapporté qu'une mince portion de celle de son fils. Harold était devenu un héros, aidant maintenant le village au lieu de le nuire. Le jeune homme poussa la grande porte, la furie nocturne lui poussant les jambes d'impatience. Ils entendaient déjà les voix de ses amis et celle de Geulefor. À peine quelques pas de fait, il croisa le regard d'Astrid. Elle lui envoya la main, un sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune fille avait disposé une assiette en plus à côté de la sienne, dans laquelle trônait un morceau de pain et des fruits frais qu'ils avaient cueillis ensemble la veille. Elle lui avait même versé du lait de yak dans une tasse. Son déjeuner était prêt et servi, ce qui était souvent le cas ces temps-ci. Elle avait beau avoir mauvais caractère, il en faisant tellement pour elle (dont des cours de vols particuliers, ce qui énervait beaucoup Rustik) qu'elle se sentait obligée de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et quoiqu'elle ne l'avouât pas, elle aimait avoir sa reconnaissance.

-Bon matin, tout le monde, souhaita-t-il de bonne humeur.

-Bon matin, Harold, enchaîna Astrid.

-T'es en retard, vieux. T'es tombé de ton lit ? demanda Rustik.

-Une bonne nuit de sommeil aide à la santé, répliqua Varek.

-Une bonne santé, c'est nul, dit Kognedur.

-Y'a qu'la douleur de vrai, expliqua son frère.

Pour le prouver, les jumeaux se frappèrent la tête l'une contre l'autre. C'était la routine habituelle, si on oubliait Geulefor qui, d'habitude, se trouvait à la forge. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper des recrues, car son travail avait consisté à tuer les dragons. Maintenant, il s'occupait de faire les armes nécessaires à un combat contre des envahisseurs ou à construire des accessoires pour les dragons, comme des selles ou tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile.

-T'es pas à la forge ? demanda Harold à son mentor.

-Nan, j'ai pas grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser. Varek, ta nouvelle selle est prête, tu pourras venir la chercher tout à l'heure.

Harold, qui s'était assis pendant leur discussion, commença à manger une bouchée de pain.

-Hum, tu as même rajouté du beurre de yak. Merci, Astrid, dit Harold en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse. La conversation alla bon train, jusqu'à ce que chacun ait fini de manger et qu'ils décidèrent donc d'aller à l'Académie, si on excluait le plus trapu d'entre eux qui accompagna Geulefor à la forge pour chercher sa nouvelle selle, suivit de son dragon. Celle-ci était avec les autres dragons pendant tout le repas, plus loin dans la salle, là où une mangeoire était remplie tous les jours de poissons pour les nourrir. Krokmou rejoignit son cavalier en de grande enjambé, un poisson toujours dans la gueule. Comme tous les matins, il en régurgitait un pour Harold, au cas où celui-ci n'aurait pu manger à sa faim et comme chaque fois, il refusa poliment. La furie nocturne n'en faisait pas cas, elle le gardait toujours durant l'entraînement et quand elle voyait qu'il ne le mangeait vraiment pas, elle l'envoyait aux oubliettes. À quoi bon manger ce qu'elle avait gardé pour lui ? Aucun autre dragon n'avait cette habitude, sans doute dû au lien particulier des deux meilleurs amis. Après quelques minutes de marche à traverser le village (même si cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il avait perdu sa jambe, Harold tenait à continuer à se pratiquer à utiliser sa prothèse et tout le monde le soutenait, parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, perdre une jambe n'était pas rien et les adolescents comprenaient très bien la chance qu'ils avaient qu'Harold ait été là pour sauver le village), ils arrivèrent à l'Académie. Ils commençaient par les cours théoriques, le futur chef de Berk enseignant tout ce qu'il avait appris sur les dragons. Quand arrivait le moment où il parlait de dragon spécifique, il laissait chacun parler de ce qu'ils apprenaient de leur propre dragon. Ensuite, il allait dîner à la grande salle et prenait des provisions pour l'après-midi, moment où ils mettaient en pratique leur apprentissage et partaient donc en chevauchée sur le dos de leur dragon. Ils s'arrêtaient souvent sur une île pour le souper et revenaient ensuite à Berk. Chacun s'occupait comme il le voulait par la suite, à moins qu'ils ne décident de faire quelque chose de particulier tous ensemble. Normalement, Astrid et Harold allaient se promener tous les deux, avant que la jeune femme ne rentre chez elle et qu'il ne s'envole dans le ciel seul avec son dragon.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons aborder le régime alimentaire des dragons. J'espère que chacun de vous a apporté ce que je vous ai demandé. Dès que Varek arrivera, nous commencerons les cours, expliqua Harold, mais comme il parlait, il sentait sa vision devenir floue et changer peu à peu, alors qu'il pouvait clairement entendre des chuchotements de voix lointaines. La tête lui tournait et il tomba à genoux, les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les ouvra, Astrid se tenait devant lui. Elle le regardait avec des yeux inquiets. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et sa tresse était encore plus désordonnée qu'à l'habitude. Mais ce qui le troubla, c'était ses vêtements. Ou plutôt, LE vêtement qu'elle portait. Il était bleu tellement pâle qu'il avait l'air blanc. Il partait des genoux et lui arrivait au cou, en une espèce de robe très l'aide. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce au mur blanc où deux tables étaient collées au mur du fond, les chaises disposées sur le plat des meubles. Les jumeaux et Rustik étaient derrière, avec la même robe qu'Astrid. Un bruis de porte se fit entendre et Varek entra dans la pièce, se stoppant dès qu'il vit son ami mal en point.

-Mais…où est-ce qu'on est ? demande Harold.

Astrid ne semblait pas comprendre et le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-À l'Académie, Harold.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. La sueur perlait sur son front et il se sentait terriblement faible. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde et il savait que bientôt, il plongerait dans un sommeil qu'il ne désirait pas.

Harold se réveilla dans sa chambre. La chaleur de son lit le réconforta et rapidement, il vit dans son champ de vision la tête de son dragon, inquiet pour lui. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait normal. Il se leva tranquillement, mais se figea de surprise. Étrangement, la scène lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir et il souleva la couverture, s'assurant que sa deuxième jambe était toujours là, ainsi que tous ses autres membres. Il ne tenait pas à perdre une autre partie de son corps. Une fois rassuré, il put sortir de son lit et se diriger vers la sortie, son dragon sur les talons. Ses amis l'attendaient à l'étage inférieur, avec son père et Geulefor. Quand ils les virent descendre, leurs visages inquiets reprirent une expression un peu plus normale.

-Ça va mieux, Harold, demanda Astrid.

-Oui… Je… C'était vraiment étrange, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis mis sentie faible et d'un seul coup, j'étais dans une pièce blanche et vous étiez avec moi, les gars. Mais vous portiez des vêtements bizarres…

Tout le monde le regardait, étonnés. Bon sang, de quoi parlait-il ? Était-il devenu fou ?

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je vous l'ai dit, c'était étrange. Ça avait tellement l'air réel…

-Mais ça ne l'était pas, répliqua Astrid.

-Parfois, quand je dors, je rêve que je suis dans une pièce et la lumière est si forte que je n'arrive pas à rien distinguer, dit Varek. Peut-être que c'est un rêve comme ça que tu as fait.

-Mais j'étais réveillé, répliqua Harold. De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai simplement eu un malaise. Retournons à l'Académie.

-Il serait mieux que tu te reposes aujourd'hui, fils, lui imposa son père.

Harold n'était pas d'accord, mais s'opposer à son père était inutile. Il ne gagnait presque jamais et aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il n'était pas seulement contre lui, mais contre tous ses proches. Il dut bien vite se résigner et retourna donc s'étendre dans sa chambre. Son père monta quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau-repas à la main.

-Fils, je t'ai apporté à manger. Tout le monde est parti et je dois y retourner. Si jamais il y a quoique se soit, envoie Krokmou nous chercher, d'accord ? demanda son père, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Oui papa, répondit l'adolescent, déçu d'être enfermé pour la journée.

Son père déposa le plateau de nourriture au pied du lit et quand il referma la porte, le jeune homme le prit et l'avala d'une traite. Il était rare qu'il mange autant et si rapidement, mais il était si épuisé qu'il se sentait obligé à manger pour reprendre de l'énergie. La rapidité à laquelle il avait tout englouti lui donna mal au ventre et il se coucha donc dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour se rendormir, complètement vidé.

La lumière frappait fort. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, appelant son ami à l'aide. Mais bien vite, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans une pièce aux murs aussi blancs que dans sa dernière vision. La seule différence, c'est qu'il n'y avait que le lit sur lequel il était couché et une petite table de chevet comme meuble. Deux femmes étaient sur le pas de la porte et se parlaient. La première portait un pantalon en tissu noir et un chandail aux manches longues de la même couleur. Il était attaché par des boutons sur le devant et s'ouvrait en V du cou au nombril, laissant paraître un autre chandail, mais blanc. Elle était perchée sur de hauts souliers noirs et avait ses longs cheveux blonds attachés. La deuxième portait un pantalon et un chandail vert pâle et tenait une planche en bois dans la main sur lequel trônait des papiers. Harold les observa, incertain. Devait-il signaler sa présence ? Il opta pour l'affirmatif.

-Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il dans leur direction.

Les deux femmes, surprises par la question, se tournèrent vers lui et l'observèrent quelques secondes, en silence.

-Où suis-je, répéta Harold, plus déterminé cette fois-ci.

-Tu nous le demande à nous ? demanda la femme en noir.

-Oui, répondit-il. À qui d'autre voulez-vous que je le demande…

La femme en vert pâle sembla surprise.

-Mon Dieu, il est réveillé, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Ne te fais pas trop d'idées. Ça ne dure jamais plus de deux minutes.

Comme si les paroles de la femme avaient déclenché quelque chose chez Harold, il se sentit plongé dans un sommeil, comme la fois précédente. Il déposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, étourdi. Les yeux clos, il entendait de moins en moins les voix des femmes qui étaient présentes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'était assoupi.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Krokmou était couché la pierre qui lui faisait office de lit. Alerté par l'agitation de son chevaucheur, le dragon releva brusquement la tête.

-Krokmou…J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Un autre… expliqua Harold.

Il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir qu'il faisait noir. Il faisait donc déjà nuit ? Le jeune homme devait aller prendre l'air, alors il sortit silencieusement de la maison, demandant à son dragon de passer par la grande ouverture qui lui était réservée pour le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Il avait bien besoin d'aller voler et d'oublier toute cette histoire. Il monta sur le dos de son meilleur ami et ensemble, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le ciel noir, bientôt suivit par un dragon vipère.

-Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? cria une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Astrid le suivait, un air réprobateur sur le visage. Elle lui fit signe de se déposer au sol. Ils s'étaient déjà assez éloignés du village et trouvèrent donc un coin désert pour discuter. Dès qu'Astrid eut mis pied à terre, elle se rua sur Harold pour lui frapper l'épaule.

-AIE ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Idiot, tu devrais être couché dans ton lit. Pas dehors, le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Eh, oh. Calme-toi, Astrid. J'ai dormi toute la journée…

-Et alors. Ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir. Imagine si tu aurais perdu connaissance sur le dos de Krokmou. Vous vous seriez tous les deux écrasés au sol et personne n'aurait pu vous venir en aide, parce que personne n'aurait su que vous étiez parti.

-C'est bon, je m'excuse, répondit-il.

Elle avait le don de le faire flancher. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il le voyait bien dans ses yeux. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait le remarquer. Elle le connaissait assez pour ça, maintenant.

-Je… J'ai encore fait ce rêve étrange… expliqua Harold.

-Celui où on porte des vêtements bizarres ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non… Cette fois-ci, vous n'étiez pas là. Mais il y avait deux femmes…expliqua-t-il. Elles étaient surprises que je me sois réveillé et que je puisse les voir.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, Harold, répondit Astrid sur un ton presque maternel. Tu ne devrais pas laisser cela t'affecter autant.

-Mais ça semblait si réel.

Elle ne répondit rien. Le jeune homme s'assit, les bras croisés sur les genoux et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Son amie le rejoignit sans dire un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, seulement de penser. Il aimait beaucoup Astrid pour cela. Quand elle voyait qu'il avait besoin de calme, elle lui en laissait. Après une heure plongée dans le silence, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer et qu'il serrait mieux pour lui d'aller voler le lendemain (avec une supervision, évidemment, même si cela lui déplaisait). Les deux adolescents se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

_Plusieurs mois plus tard. _

Ils étaient tous à l'Académie. Harold enseignait à ses élèves quelque chose sur les écailles des dragons qu'il avait appris quelques jours plus tôt. Varek semblait fasciné et Astrid écoutait attentivement. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, n'écoutaient pas un seul mot et se battaient sans cesse, mais personne n'en faisait cas, trop habitué à leur comportement. Rustik se contentait de passer des commentaires toutes les deux phrases du jeune homme, l'énervant au plus haut point.

-Tais-toi, bon sang. On essaie d'écouter, nous, lui intima Astrid.

-Oh, arrête, c'est super-ennuyant comme cour. On ferait mieux d'aller voler, répliqua Rustik.

-Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux. C'est plus cool voler.

-Personne ne t'oblige à rester, répliqua la blonde au cousin d'Harold.

-On peut partir ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Mais vous allez arrêter ? J'essaie de vous donner un cours, moi.

Tout tourna autour de lui. Il pouvait déjà voir sa vision changer et un énorme éclat de lumière devant ses yeux. Il tomba une fois de plus à genoux, ébloui et étourdi. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Harold ! Harold ! répétait Astrid, inquiète.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était blanche. Elle était différente de la dernière fois. Premièrement, il n'y avait plus les tables et ensuite, trois femmes, celles de la dernière fois et une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas, étaient présentes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sur ses gardes, après avoir retrouvé contenance. Et où sommes-nous ?

-Harold, de quoi tu parles, demanda Astrid.

La femme qu'il n'avait pas encore vue s'insurgea au nom qu'elle prononça.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Il s'appelle Henri, pas Harold.

-Je vous les déjà expliquer, madame Jackson. Il s'est rebaptisé… expliqua la dame en noir.

-Je m'en fous. Il s'appelle Henri, l'interrompit-elle.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Harold. Et où sommes-nous ?

-Harold ? demanda Astrid.

-Nous sommes dans le département psychologique de l'hôpital Saint-Georges, expliqua la dame habillée en vert.

-Le quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

Avant qu'elle ne put répondre, il l'interrompit.

-Où est Krokmou ? demanda-t-il, la voix sévère.

-Krokmou ? demanda la femme qui l'avait appelé Henri.

La dame en noir se tourna vers elle, lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait là du dragon imaginaire d'Harold.

-Imaginaire ? Vous voulez me faire croire que Krokmou est imaginaire ? Rendez-moi Krokmou immédiatement, s'insurgea le jeune homme.

-Écoute-moi, Henri, commença la dame en noir. Je suis médecin, ici et je suis chargée de m'occuper de toi. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre, mais tu ne t'appelle pas Harold et les dragons n'existent pas, tout comme les Vikings. C'est un monde que tu t'es toi-même créé…

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Vous êtes cinglée ou quoi ? s'exclama l'adolescent. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire ? Rendez-moi mon dragon, ou vous allez le regretter.

La femme secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à lui expliquer calmement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais Harold était hors de lui et il s'emporta. Au même moment, des hommes entraient dans la salle, habillés en uniforme sur lesquels était marquée quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

-RENDEZ-MOI MON DRAGON.

Le cri sembla réveiller ses amis, qui regardèrent partout sans comprendre. Les hommes qui venaient d'entrer se jetèrent sur le garçon qui se débattait violemment. Ses amis, qui voulaient l'aider, se jetèrent à leur tour sur les nouveaux arrivants, mais ceux-ci étaient plus nombreux et plus habiles et les retenaient tous.

-HAROLD… QUE… QUI SONT PASSE-T-ILS ? cria Astrid en se débattant. ET… OÙ SONT… NOS DRAGONS ?

-ILS ONT VOLÉS NOS DRAGONS, réussi à répondre le concerner sur le même ton de voix qu'elle.

-Mon chéri, disait l'une des femmes. S'il te plait, Henri. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? C'est moi… Ta mère.

Harold arrêta de se débattre. Sa mère ? Comment pouvait-elle être… Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu demander des explications, il sentit une brûlure au niveau de son bras droit. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui lui enfonçait un machin dans la peau et s'effondra, sans connaissance.

-HAROLD !

Les trois femmes se trouvaient dans un bureau, plongées dans une intense conversation. La « mère » d'Harold, une femme brune aux yeux bleues, semblaient hors d'elle.

-Vous m'aviez garanti des résultats. Ça fait des années que j'en attends, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Je ne vous ai jamais garanti de résultats. Il était impossible de vous en garantir, madame. Votre fils a un traumatisme qui l'a poussé à se plonger dans d'intenses délires psychologiques. Il a vécu une épreuve terrible quand son père et son oncle son mort. Quand il est arrivé ici, il a décidé de s'enfermer dans un monde où ils vivaient encore et à influencer les autres patients. Ils ont créé une espèce de délire collectif dans lequel ils sont tous plongés. Votre fils n'est plus Henri, mais bien un Viking du nom d'Harold qui vit parmi les dragons. Je ne pourrai rien faire tant qu'il ne voudra pas être aidé et qu'il ne prendra pas conscience que la réalité dans laquelle il est plongé n'est en fait…qu'un songe.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis si le cœur vous en dit. À la prochaine !<strong>


	4. Retrouvaille

**Voilà un nouvel OS. Merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Retrouvaille<strong>_

Je me souviens encore de cette journée. J'ai été terrorisé, comme jamais avant. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, parce que cela me paraissait impossible et insensé. Mais j'ai douté, cette journée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait le plus peur. Quand j'ai entendu ton cri, tous mes sens se sont affolés. Tu étais la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivée, parce que maintenant, j'avais une famille. Et en quelques minutes, j'ai cru tout perdre, seulement parce qu'un stupide dragon s'en était pris à toi, alors que tu voulais l'aider. J'étais tellement désespéré, je me souviens comment j'agrippais ces parois rocheuses si abruptes, trop hautes pour que je puisse les escalader. Mais j'étais déterminé et j'ai finalement réussi. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai foncé, sans même réfléchir. Tous ses gens qui entouraient cette cage ne me faisaient pas peur. Je les avais affronté tant de fois, je le referais encore pour toi. Parce que ta sécurité était tout ce qui m'importait. Alors, j'ai éloigné ce dragon et je me suis préparé à la bataille. Un à un, tous les Vikings se sont jeté dans l'arène et tu me suppliais de partir et de te laisser seul. Parce que toi aussi, tu voulais me sauver. Mais sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris qu'ils ne te feraient pas mal. J'étais persuadé qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi et j'ai vu le grand homme foncé vers nous. Je ne savais pas encore qu'il était ton père, alors je me suis précipité et je me suis préparé à lui lancer ma plus forte attaque. À cette distance, il ne survivrait pas et tu le savais, alors tu m'as supplié d'arrêter et je l'ai fait. Malheureusement, c'était synonyme de mort pour moi et dès l'instant où ils m'ont attrapé, j'ai vu dans tes yeux que toi aussi, tu ne voulais pas me perdre. Tu regrettais tellement tout le mal que tu croyais m'avoir fait en t'approchant de moi, mais jamais tu n'aurais pu comprendre que toute ma vie, j'avais attendu ce moment. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir déjà eu une famille, j'avais été séparé très jeune et tout le monde répète que je suis le dernier de mon espèce. Je n'en fais plus cas, parce que je t'ai toi, mais avant, savoir que j'étais le seul me démoralisait au plus haut point. Les dragons aussi ont besoin d'une famille et d'amour. Je ne l'ai vraiment compris que lorsque tu t'es occupé de moi pour la première fois. Je ne regrettais pas de m'être sacrifié pour toi et quand ton père m'enchaîna sur ce bateau, je me suis senti détruit. Parce que je te perdais et qu'avec moi, j'emmenais tous ceux qui t'étaient chers. Je sais ce que c'est qu'une vie seule et je ne voulais pas te la donner, tu méritais tellement mieux. Mais ma peur de me retrouver sur cette île les a conduit directement là-bas, prêt à charger contre la reine. Je les ai regardés se mener à leur propre perte enchaîner, sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit. Mais tu es arrivé, et je me suis senti affreusement mal. Tu n'étais plus en sécurité et tu voulais venir me chercher sur le bateau enflammé. Je me suis intensément débattu : nous devions sortir au plus vite. Et la poutre est tombée sur le navire, le réduisant en morceaux. Et j'ai coulé. Mais tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Tu te battais contre ces chaines beaucoup trop solides pour toi et peu à peu, je voyais ton visage changer, l'air te manquait. Tu commençais à sombrer et j'ai cru mourir avec toi. Mais ton père t'a sauvé et je me suis senti rassurer. J'ai accepté mon sort et j'ai fermé les yeux, prêt à mourir. Ton père est revenu et je n'ai compris pourquoi que lorsqu'il a arraché les maillons qui m'entouraient. Je nous ai sortis de l'eau et toi et moi, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la bataille. Je n'avais plus peur et j'ai su que peu importe les épreuves, nous les traverserions toujours, ensemble.


	5. 26 Drabbles

**Voilà une série de 26 drabbles, un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Un drabble est un texte d'exactement 100 mots. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>26 Drabbles<strong>_

A- Ailes

Harold voulait des ailes. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait, il enviait les dragons d'avoir un moyen de s'enfuir loin dans le ciel. Il aimait l'idée de flotter dans le vide, de voler dans les airs. Il n'aimait pas son village, ces Vikings brutes qui le ridiculisaient parce qu'il était différent. C'était sa famille, sa maison, mais il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu. Et quand Krokmou entra dans sa vie, il trouva enfin la liberté qu'il cherchait tant et chaque soir, il s'envolait sur le dos de son unique ami.

B- Blessures

Les blessures, il connaissait. Il était faible et maladroit. Souvent, il trébuchait dans le vide et s'écroulait sur le sol, s'écorchant le visage et les paumes de mains. À la forge, il se brulait sans cesse et se coupait parfois sur les lames affutées. Et bien sûr, il avait trouvé le moyen de perdre une jambe à seulement quinze ans. Pourtant, rien de tout cela ne l'avait tant blessé. Parce que quand on vous brusque tous les jours et qu'on se moque de vous, la douleur physique n'est rien à côté de celle du cœur.

C- Captivité

Il n'avait jamais quitté Beurk. Il voyait, chaque jour, les habitants du village faire des vas et viens sur l'océan, partant à la chasse au poisson ou à la recherche du nid des dragons. Mais son père le lui interdisait. Il n'allait pêcher ensemble qu'à quelques mètres de la plage et encore, Harold et Gueulfor devaient se mettre ensemble pour convaincre le géniteur de l'enfant. Stoic était surprotecteur tout en espérant que son fils deviendrait un grand Viking. Alors il le gardait, en sécurité, sur l'île où chaque jour, Harold se sentait en captivité.

D- Deuil

Il pensait connaitre la tristesse du deuil. Il pensait connaitre la douleur de perdre un être cher. Quand on est Viking, la mort est un risque courant. Il s'était habitué à l'idée que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait profiter de chaque moment, car chaque fois qu'une guerre entre les dragons et les Beurkiens éclatait, il y avait toujours de nombreuses victimes. Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsque son père s'écroula devant lui. Parce que maintenant, il devait accepter la mort de la seule personne qui avait toujours été invincible à ses yeux.

E- Exil

Il s'était toujours senti seul. Tout le monde ne lui parlait que pour lui faire des reproches. Alors il avait tout fait pour faire partie des leurs. Il s'était battu dans de fois contre les dragons, souhaitant si fort l'approbation du village et de son père. Mais quand Krokmou entra dans sa vie, tout changea. Il n'eut plus peur d'être seul. Et quand Gothi annonça son choix et qu'il fut forcé de tuer un dragon, il n'hésita pas une seconde, prêt à s'exiler de son propre peuple pour sauver ce dragon innocent.

F- Folie

Harold avait détaché le plus puissant dragon connu. Il l'avait libéré, lui permettant de le tuer. D'un seul tir, Krokmou lui aurait enlevé la vie. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, le jeune homme l'ayant sauvé. Tout Vikings et dragons normalement constitué y verraient de la démence, mais eux y voyaient un nouveau départ. Une évolution entre les deux peuples qui auraient dû se faire longtemps avant. Si le changement signifiait la folie, alors ils l'acceptaient sans broncher, parce que leur amitié était ce qu'il y avait de plus pur dans cette guerre déchirante.

G- Gamin

Il se battait chaque jour pour trouver sa place. Et son père ne cessait de lui mettre la pression pour devenir un meilleur Viking, un meilleur successeur. Alors il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour grandir et se muscler. Il mangeait plus qu'il ne pouvait en prendre, courait plus que ses jambes ne pouvaient supporter et il soulevait des objets trop lourds pour ses petits bras. Mais rien n'y faisait, il restait petit, frêle et manquait de force. Seulement, personne ne pouvait comprendre que, malgré son appartenance au peuple Viking, il n'était, après tout, qu'un gamin.

H- Haine

À la longue, il avait finit par se dégoutter lui-même. Il n'était pas un vrai Viking, on le lui répétait chaque jour. Alors, quand il voyait son reflet dans l'eau, il n'avait qu'une envie : chasser cette horrible vision de lui. Il voulait changer, être comme son père, un vrai guerrier, un vrai combattant. Un chef extraordinaire, vénéré de tous. Il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville et personne ne voulait qu'il succède au grand Stoic. Alors, avec le temps, la honte qu'il était propagea une haine envers lui partout dans le village.

I- Idéal

Pour les Vikings, l'idéal était d'être fort, puissant, de savoir se battre. Ils cherchaient toujours la perfection, la force ultime, il voulait la force des dieux. Si Stoic se rapprochait de l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un modèle d'excellence, il n'était pas parfait pour autant. Pour Harold, l'idéal n'était pas réel. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que la perfection n'existait pas. Pourtant, quand il découvrit un ami en son nouveau dragon Krokmou, il trouva enfin son idéal à lui : une amitié puissante et qu'il ne remplacerait pour rien au monde.

J- Jeunesse

Harold avait vécu toute son enfance sous les reproches de tous. Il ne pouvait faire un seul pas sans qu'on ne l'accable de reproches. Avec le temps, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'y serait habitué, mais la douleur du rejet l'affectait toujours autant. Il n'avait comme proche que Gueulfor et Stoic, jusqu'au jour où Krokmou apparut dans sa vie. Et à ce moment, il décida de profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait en tant qu'adolescent, au côté de son fidèle ami, malgré la jeunesse difficile qu'il avait vécue.

K- Karma

Harold ne comprenait pas ce que la vie avait contre lui. Il avait beau faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour être à la hauteur, tout lui retombait toujours dessus. Il essayait d'aider et à la place, il nuisait. Sa seule utilité était à la forge et même encore, il y inventait des objets qui finissaient par être dangereux pour tout le monde. S'il avait connu le principe du karma, il n'aurait eu aucun doute que, dans une vie passée, il avait dû être une personne horrible pour que tout se retourne contre lui de la sorte.

L- Légendes

Harold n'était pas stupide. En fait, même enfant, il était l'un des plus intelligents Vikings du village. Gothi était l'une des rares personnes à le respecter pour cette qualité, car selon elle, les muscles ne valaient pas un cerveau. Mais il aimait écouter les contes de Gueulfor. Il les savait faux, mais il aimait voir le visage rayonnant du forgeron qui lui racontait des histoires les unes plus incroyables que les autres. Alors, Harold chassait chaque jour les trolls pour lui faire malgré l'exaspération de son père, même s'il ne s'agissait que de légendes.

M- Mensonges

Il avait toujours été un piètre menteur. Mais personne ne l'écoutait, si ce n'était Gueulfor, alors il pouvait raconter n'importe quoi, les gens ne l'écoutaient pas de toute façon. Quand il mentait, rare était ceux qui le remarquaient. Pourtant, quand il disait la vérité, personne ne le croyait. C'était ainsi, pour lui. Les gens n'avaient pas confiance en lui quand il le fallait. Il avait longtemps trouvé cela énervant, mais quand il dut cacher l'existence de Krokmou, cela s'avéra être une véritable bénédiction. Il put donc cacher son ami en toute discrétion.

N- Nocturne

Krokmou était d'une espèce rare. Il était peut-être même, de ce qu'il savait, le dernier des Furie Nocturne. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa famille, ni d'où il venait et ne savait donc pas où se situait l'île des siens, si celle-ci existait encore. Il en avait longtemps souffert. Ne pas avoir de famille était douloureux pour lui, mais la présence d'Harold avait tout arrangé. Car cette famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue avait maintenant laissé sa place à ce jeune homme débordant de curiosité. Et chaque nuit, ils volaient, ensemble.

O-Orphelin

Il avait toujours été orphelin. Sa mère était parti alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, si ce n'était le dragon en peluche qu'elle lui avait donné enfant pour qu'il n'aille plus peur d'eux. Et il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Il avait ses deux parents, une famille unie, complète. Le bonheur fut de courte durée. Son père est mort, après seulement une journée avec sa mère. Il serait orphelin toute sa vie et il n'aurait toujours qu'un parent auprès de lui, peu importe ses espoirs.

P- Père

Il n'avait jamais eu une bonne relation avec son père, il était trop sévère et exigeant. Harold n'arrivait jamais à le satisfaire, ni à se faire comprendre. Mais ils s'aimaient. Peu importaient leurs querelles, ils ne voulaient pas se perdre. Quand Stoic cru que son fils était décédé avec la mort rouge, son cœur se brisa. Il s'était juré par la suite de toujours le protéger et il n'hésita pas un seul instant à se sacrifier pour lui. Car si un chef doit défendre son village, un père est prêt à mourir pour son enfant.

Q- Qualités

Il était intelligent. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait toujours compris plus rapidement que la plupart des autres Vikings. Il était débrouillard, aussi. Même s'il ne savait pas se défendre à mains nues, il avait appris, grâce aux bons soins de Gueulfor, à confectionner toutes sortes de machine lui permettant de se battre. Mais sa plus grande qualité, c'était sans aucun doute son grand cœur. Parce que c'est ce qui lui avait permis de faire ce que tous croyait impossible : dompter un dragon et en faire non seulement un allié, mais aussi un ami.

R- Rencontre

Parfois, la première impression qu'on a de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose peut être vraiment horrible. Mais souvent, quand on prend le temps de faire face à nos craintes, on s'aperçoit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Pour Harold, les dragons étaient des créatures démoniaques, de dangereuses bêtes prêtes à vous dévorer en une bouchée. Pour Krokmou, les Vikings étaient des brutes sanguinaires exterminant tous ceux qui osaient se mettre sur leur passage. Et pourtant, dès leur première rencontre, ils comprirent que, en vérité, il suffisait de passer par-dessus les apparences.

S- Solution

La guerre durait depuis plus de trois siècles. Les Vikings s'acharnaient à défendre leurs biens et leurs vives et les dragons se battaient pour leur survie, volant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour leur reine. Aucun n'était prêt à baisser les bras et les combats devenaient de plus en plus sanglants. Chaque fois, il y avait des pertes. Pour chaque Vikings tombés au combat, il y avait au moins dix dragons de tués. Et aucun n'avaient pensé que la solution était simple : s'unir pour s'entraider. Et c'est ce que Krokmou et Harold ont prouvés.

T- Tuer

Pour les Beurkiens, la vie se résumait à tuer ou être tué. Pour Harold, cela se résumait à vouloir tuer et raser de faire tuer tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il regardait tout le monde se battre et essayait de les imiter, mais les résultats étaient toujours catastrophiques. Stoic ne lui avait jamais appris à se battre. Les seules épées qu'il avait le droit de toucher, c'était celle de la forge et uniquement avec Gueulfor. Mais sa rencontre avec Krokmou lui avait appris quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné chez lui : il était incapable de tuer.

U- Unique

Harold était différent. Anormal. Il préférait l'esprit au corps. Il mangeait peu, mais avait quand même plein d'énergie. Il avait facilement peur, mais avait le courage d'affronter ses plus grandes craintes. On le jugeait parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être ce qu'il était. Il voulait changer, pour être comme tous ceux qui vivaient à Beurk, car il ne comprenait pas que cette différence qu'il détestait tant le rendait particulièrement unique, mais surtout, faisait de lui une meilleure personne que tous ceux qu'il connaissait.

V- Viking

Il voulait être un Viking. Il ne voulait pas être le meilleur, seulement faire partie des siens. On ne peut pas être le fils du chef sans être à la hauteur. Lui n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, alors que les autres avaient beaucoup plus de liberté. Alors, quand son père avoua qu'Harold était sans doute le plus grand guerrier qu'est connu son peuple, parce qu'il s'était battu pour ses idées et les avait tous sauvés de la guerre qui durait depuis des siècles, il s'était senti fier d'être enfin un Viking.

W- Walhalla

Tout Viking qui se respecte souhaite aller au Walhalla à sa mort. Il ne vit que pour être l'un des valeureux guerriers qui rejoindra le paradis d'Odin. Personne ne croyait qu'Harold y avait sa place. Pourtant, quand il les sauva, tous ne purent s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie à son égard. Parce qu'il avait fait preuve de beaucoup plus de courage et de force qu'aucun d'eux n'avait su avoir. Alors, il n'y avait plus de doute pour personne : Harold irait au Walhalla et deviendrait l'un des plus grands Einherjar.

X- Xénophile (qui montre de la sympathie pour les étrangers)

Harold détestait juger sans connaître. Sa sympathie envers les étrangers l'avait emmené à vouloir connaitre les dragons. Maintenant, il souhaitait étendre ses connaissances, montré à tous les autres peuples qu'il ne connaissait pas encore qu'il ne fallait pas chasser les dragons. Alors, il voyageait beaucoup, vers les villages qui lui étaient étrangers, pour faire connaissance avec les gens qui y vivaient. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, sa mission étant trop importante à ses yeux pour que quiconque puisse l'en empêcher. Et puis, il n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu, il en était au contraire captivé.

Y- Yeux

On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Ils expriment nos sentiments, montrent qui nous sommes au plus profond de nous. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas porter attention aux détails, ils ne remarqueront pas les expressions qui y passent. Mais Harold avait toujours été précis dans tous ce qu'il faisait, alors il avait l'habitude de remarquer ce que d'autres ne voyaient pas. Et, sans même le savoir, il avait compris cette expression, en regardant dans les yeux de ce dragon qu'il n'avait pu tuer, tant ils exprimaient la crainte de mourir.

Z- Zizanie (discorde, mésentente)

À Beurk, il y avait toujours eu des discordes. Les gens qui y vivaient s'entendaient déjà mal entre eux, alors imaginez avec les dragons. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harold d'être fier de son peuple, car chacun avait fait l'effort d'accepter les dragons et maintenant, presque tout le monde possédait le sien. Rares étaient ceux qui n'en avaient pas un chez-soi. Et, malgré la zizanie qu'il y avait parfois dans le village, Beurk et ses habitants pouvaient enfin vivre en paix. Les dragons et les Vikings vivaient maintenant dans la tranquillité, enfin unis.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire :) À la prochaine ! <strong>


	6. Témoignage

**Voilà mon sixième OS, écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Forum Franconphone). Le but du jeu est d'écrire sur un thème donné, celui-ci étant « Témoignage », avec une période d'une heure comme délai. Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP et je répondrai à toutes vos questions. J'espère que vous aimerai. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Témoignage <strong>_

Tout le monde voulait la vérité. Ils n'étaient pas tous avec eux quand Stoic décéda et le village voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. On attendait d'Harold qu'il en parle, qu'il témoigne de ce qu'il avait vu. C'était lui qui était le plus harcelé avec toute cette histoire. Astrid avait tant bien que mal essayé de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais tout le monde l'ignorait. Ils voulaient la version des faits du fils du chef, mais personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Qu'il ne POUVAIT pas en parler. Il avait vu son père mourir, sous ses yeux. Et que dirait le peuple s'ils savaient que Krokmou était l'auteur de ce meurtre, qu'il était celui qui avait servi d'intermédiaire à Drago. On l'avait peut-être forcé, mais les Berkiens n'hésiteraient pas à le chasser du village s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Tous ceux qui avaient été présents s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'en parler à personne. Cela devait rester leur secret, à jamais.

Quand tout le monde fut enfin satisfait des explications qu'on leur donnait, ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Valka. Son cas avait fait beaucoup parler. Elle était disparue depuis presque 20 ans et maintenant, elle débarquait à la mort de son mari ? Ils avaient cherché à comprendre où elle était passée et certains, au lieu d'être heureux de son retour, la considérait comme une traitresse. Elle était partie avec les dragons AVANT la trêve. Même si Harold avait prouvé l'innocence des dragons, Valka n'avait aucune excuse : elle les avait tous abandonnés en pleine guerre. Elle avait abandonné son propre fils et plus encore, elle avait laissé le chef seul en cas de crise. Mais Gueulfor et Harold l'avaient défendue et si eux lui pardonnaient, si son fils, qui était maintenant le chef de Berk, l'acceptait parmi eux, ils en feraient de même.

Après un long moment plongé dans le deuil, Gueulfor avait tenu à mettre cette guerre par écrit. À transmettre aux générations suivantes les témoignages de ceux qui en avaient fait les frais. Un à un, on avait consigné les évènements dans les archives du village. On avait ensuite décidé qu'il était temps de faire hommage à Stoic et son seul enfant avait insisté pour que ce soit fait en grand. L'aînée était venue avec l'idée d'une statue géante en son honneur et on avait donc gravé dans la pierre le corps du grand guerrier qui avait péri pour protéger sa chair, pour permettre à son fils de vivre alors qu'il ne le pourrait plus lui-même. Il n'avait pas hésité : Harold était tout ce qu'il avait.

Plusieurs années plus tard.

Un garçon de sept ans s'était réfugié dans la forêt. Ses camarades s'étaient encore moqué de lui : il n'arrivait même pas à dompter un dragon. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour cela. Les animaux ne l'aimaient pas, peu importe leur nature. Il avait toujours été meilleur avec les plantes. Il aimait faire des remèdes et aider Gothi à cueillir des herbes aux propriétés médicinales. Mais pour le village, ne pas savoir se lier d'amitié avec un dragon était une honte. Caché dans une petite clairière, il regardait les fleurs qui y poussaient. Il se sentait libre ici. Un coup de vent et un bruit d'ailes indiquèrent que son père l'avait trouvé.

-Sven, que fais-tu ici ? On te cherche depuis des heures, commença-t-il.

-Je… J'avais besoin de m'éloigner…

-Les autres enfants se sont encore moqués de toi.

-Oui…

L'homme défendit de la grande furie nocturne qu'il montait. Harold avait pris de l'âge. Il n'était pas vieux, mais il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge de l'enfance.

-Pourquoi je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les dragons ? demanda Sven.

-Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mal à ne pas être comme les autres enfants.

-Mais tu es si exceptionnel. Tout le monde veut que je sois comme toi.

-À ton âge, tout le monde voulait que je sois comme mon père, aussi. Mais il chassait les dragons et moi, je n'ai jamais été assez fort pour me battre comme il le faisait.

Il pointa un visage dans la roche qu'on pouvait voire même de là où ils se trouvaient.

-Mon père était un héro, expliqua-t-il. Mais au départ, il n'était pas d'accord avec les dragons. La guerre régnait en maitre. Et avec le temps, il a fini par les accepter. Avec le temps, c'est lui qui a fini par devenir plus comme moi et non l'inverse. Un jour, tu feras de grandes choses. Et ce jour-là, je serai là pour t'aider et tu me feras prendre conscience de nouvelle chose, tu m'aideras à avancer encore plus loin. Et le village te reconnaîtra enfin à ta juste valeur. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu te battes pour tes principes. Il faut que tu leur montres à tous que tu es capable de grandes choses. Tu dois croire en toi, pour que les autres les fassent aussi…

Sven acquiesça. Son père avait toujours été de bon conseil. Il se retourna vers la statue du grand homme qu'avait été Stoic et se dit qu'un jour, son peuple serait prêt à témoigner qu'il était, comme ses ancêtres, un grand homme.


	7. Ruban

**Voilà mon septième OS, écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Forum Franconphone). Le but du jeu est d'écrire sur un thème donné, celui-ci étant « Ruban », avec une période d'une heure comme délai. Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP et je répondrai à toutes vos questions. J'espère que vous aimerai. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Ruban<strong>_

Harold embrassa Astrid d'un baiser chaste, devant la porte de leur maison. Il profitait des quelques secondes de repos qu'ils avaient encore : dans une minute à peine, ils entreraient et se feraient envahir par une petite fille âgée d'à peine cinq ans du nom de Svanhilde. Krokmou, qui l'adorait, se portait toujours volontaire pour rester avec elle quand ses deux parents devaient partir, ce qui nuisait beaucoup au père de l'enfant, qui devait chaque fois se trouver un nouveau dragon comme cavalier. Il montait la plupart du temps avec Astrid sur Tempête, mais parfois, il se voyait obliger de se trouver un autre compagnon de voyage. Mais bien sûr, il ne laissait pas le dragon seul (pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, mais Krokmou n'était peut-être pas le mieux placer pour nourrir l'enfant), alors Gueulfor s'en occupait aussi. Sinon, il laissait la place de « gardienne » à Bâtonnet. Les jumeaux et Rustik avaient souvent insisté pour qu'ils leur laissent une chance avec cette adorable petite fille, mais leurs parents ne leur faisaient pas assez confiance. Quant à Valka, elle avait longtemps hésité : elle n'avait jamais été présente dans l'enfance d'Harold et elle avait toujours peur de faillir avec sa petite fille. Les parents d'Astrid étaient, pour leur part, souvent trop occupés. Krokmou était bien le seul à être toujours volontaire pour la garder, même quand Harold avait besoin de son aide pour une quelconque raison. Svanhilde était très énergique et souvent, elle épuisait ses gardes d'enfants. Seul le dragon arrivait généralement à suivre ses idées folles. Les deux parents se demandaient bien ce qu'elle avait encore pu lui faire faire aujourd'hui. Ils entrèrent donc en silence et ils furent surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit. Le feu était éteint et la seule présence était celle de Gueulfor endormit sur le siège face à la porte. Harold s'approcha de lui et le secoua, empêchant Astrid de le réveiller à grands coups pour s'être endormi alors qu'il avait la responsabilité de son bébé.

-Hein, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclama le forgeron en se réveillant en sursaut.

Quand il vit le regard que les parents lui adressaient, il changea de visage et blêmit quelque peu. Le père n'était peut-être pas le Viking le plus fort du village, mais quand il s'agissait de Svanhilde, il devenait encore plus effrayant qu'un dragon affamé. Et c'était sans parler de la colère d'Astrid qui pouvait s'abattre sur n'importe qui oserait toucher un seul cheveu de la petite.

-Elle est là-haut, elle dort, répondit le grand Viking avant de se faire égorger par la furie que devenait la jeune mère.

-Elle…dort ? s'étonnèrent-ils.

-Tu ne l'as quand même pas assommée ? demanda Harold.

-Ben non, j'suis quand même pas fou, s'indigna le concerné.

Astrid montait déjà les escaliers et son mari la suivit peu de temps après, Gueulfor sur les talons. Arrivés à l'étage, ils furent tous attendrit par la scène touchante à laquelle ils assistaient.

-J'vous l'avais bien dit, chuchota le forgeron.

La petite fille s'était assoupi, collée dans les bras de la furie nocturne, elle aussi endormie. Elle lui avait retiré sa scelle pour la remplacer par une panoplie de tissu pour improviser une robe et lui avait attaché sur la tête un grand ruban.


	8. Regard

**Voilà mon huitième OS, écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Forum Francophone). Le but du jeu est d'écrire sur un thème donné, celui-ci étant « regard », avec une période d'une heure comme délai. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP et je répondrai à toutes vos questions. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

_**Regard**_

J'ai vu tes yeux. Ton regard exprimait la peur. Je ne savais même pas qu'un dragon pouvait avoir peur de mourir. Je vous croyais insensibles. C'est ce qui m'a fait changer d'opinion sur vous. Comment le plus rapide, le plus puissant des dragons que la Terre ait porté pouvait avoir peur du plus faible Viking de tous les temps ? Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais ton bourreau et c'est ce que j'étais, en fin de compte. J'allais t'ôter la vie, dans le but purement égoïste d'obtenir la gloire que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. C'est là que j'ai compris le rôle que jouaient les Vikings dans vos vies : nous n'étions rien d'autre que des criminels qui vous exécutaient pour le plaisir de vous voir morts. N'était-ce pas là un acte horrible ? Nous avions dépassé le stade où nous ne faisions cela que pour nous défendre depuis longtemps. Maintenant, il s'agissait là d'une preuve non pas de bravoure pour avoir sauvé les siens, mais de supériorité face à votre race. Nous voulions vous rabaisser comme de vulgaires créatures ignobles et impitoyables, alors que nous l'étions nous-mêmes. Vous n'attaquiez jamais les premiers : vous pilliez nos biens, notre nourriture, mais si personne ne vous attaquait, vous passiez votre chemin. Seule la menace vous forçait à répliquer. J'en ai eu la preuve quand je t'ai libéré. Tu ne m'as pas tué : je n'étais pas un danger pour toi, du moins je ne l'étais plus. Je te l'avais prouvé en te laissant partir. D'un sens, je regrette encore tout ce que je t'ai fait, mais je crois que cela a amélioré nos vies. Ces événements nous ont permis de nous trouver et, plus encore, de devenir amis. Nous avions désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre : je t'ai donné la famille que tu rêvais d'avoir et tu m'as donné l'amitié que j'avais si longtemps cherchée. J'étais seul et toi aussi. Même entourés de nos espèces respectives, nous étions uniques en notre genre. Tu étais une furie nocturne redoutée de tous et j'étais, à l'inverse, une nullité pour mon village. Ensemble, nous sommes devenus ce que personne n'avait vu jusque-là. Nous avons bravé les règles établies entre le peuple Viking et celui des dragons. Ce changement, nous en avions tous besoin. Si seulement nous l'avions compris plus tôt, tant de vies auraient été épargné. Et ma jambe aussi, ainsi que ton aileron. Mais je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer si je devais le faire. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu es maintenant un membre de ma famille. Personne ne pourrait te remplacer et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Tu as donné un nouveau regard à mon village. Une nouvelle façon de vous voir vous, les dragons, mais aussi de me voir moi. Et tu as ouvert les yeux à mon père, qui m'avait toujours vu comme une déception. Plus encore, je me suis lié d'amitié avec ces adolescents qui me rejetaient et j'ai conquis le cœur de celle qui faisait battre le mien. Ensemble, nous avons sauvé la vie de leurs nouveaux compagnons de vol. Tout ça, je te le dois. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir tant apporté. J'essaie chaque jour de te le rendre, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible. Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup pour toi, mais je ne me sentirai jamais repenti de t'avoir blessé. À cause de moi, tu as perdu une partie de ton corps et tu ne peux même plus voler sans avoir un aileron artificiel. Même si j'ai perdu une jambe, je ne crois pas que cela est équivalent : tu n'en es pas la cause, alors que je le suis totalement. Tu as failli mourir par ma faute. À plusieurs reprises. Je m'en veux encore. Je m'en voudrai toujours. Et c'est pourquoi, je te le promets, je ME le promets, je te serai toujours reconnaissant et je ferai tout pour rendre ta vie meilleure malgré tout.


	9. Détente

**Voilà mon neuvième OS, écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (Forum Franconphone). Le but du jeu est d'écrire sur un thème donné, celui-ci étant « Détente », avec une période d'une heure comme délai. Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP et je répondrai à toutes vos questions. J'espère que vous aimerai. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Détente<strong>_

Krokmou était confortablement couché sur son matelas de pierre. Il essayait de se reposer suite à la grosse journée qu'il avait eue. Il avait dû traverser une nouvelle île pour la découvrir avec Harold. Ensuite, ils étaient allés sur un autre territoire qu'ils connaissaient déjà pour y résoudre un problème qu'avaient mentionné les jumeaux (ne jamais les laisser seuls, ça finit toujours mal), avant de retourner sur Berk où ils avaient dû aider avec l'un des bâtiments détruits (Rustik ne savait toujours pas comment atterrir avec son dragon, visiblement…). Il pouvait donc ENFIN se relaxer. La journée avait été longue et en plus, comme il manquait du poisson, il avait eu un moins gros repas. Bon, d'accord, il en avait eu assez pour se nourrir, mais il était gourmand, alors il aimait bien en garder pour le dessert. Et pour collation un peu plus tard. Et pour encas de minuit… Et pour avant petit-déjeuner. Bon, d'accord, il en mangeait tout le temps. Mais il les pêchait lui-même avec l'aide des Vikings et de certains autres dragons, alors il avait bien le droit de s'en garder un peu plus pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, prêt au repos que lui procurait son précieux lit. Il ferma les yeux un instant, mais un craquement les lui fit rouvrir. Il regarda à l'extérieur avec un mauvais pressentiment. Rien en vue. Pourtant, même lorsqu'il se recoucha, l'inquiétude ne le quitta pas. Les catastrophes étaient habituelles dans ce village, qu'il considérait parfois comme maudis. Harold dormait encore paisiblement dans son lit. Il n'avait pas l'ouïe aussi fine que lui, alors le bruit ne l'avait pas alerté pour le moins du monde. Un autre son dérangea le dragon et, inquiet, il regarda une nouvelle fois par le trou qui lui servait d'entrée dans la chambre de son ami. Il faisait nuit noir, mais sa vision lui permettait quand même de voir ce qui se passait. Il se leva sur ses pattes arrière, aux aguets. Un éclair rouge passa devant ses yeux et il comprit, trop tard, que les jumeaux ne dormaient pas. Ce qui signifiait catastrophe. Ce qui signifiait que leur dragon venait de faire exploser la forge. Ce qui voulait dire que Gueulfor ne serait vraiment pas content. Qu'ils devraient, avec Harold, réparer leurs dégâts. Qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir.

-KOGNEDUR ! KRANEDUR ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT, cria une voix que Krokmou reconnu comme étant celle de Gueulfor.

-Hum… non, pas encore, marmonna Harold en se réveillant.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte d'entrée de leur maison s'enfonça et Ils purent entendre Stoic accueillir son ami complètement énervé.

-VA RÉVEILLER HAROLD ET DIS-LUI QUE LES IDIOTS ONT RECOMMENCÉ. NON MAIS, S'ILS N'ARRIVENT PAS À MÉTRISER LEUR DRAGON, JE NE COMPRENDS PAS POURQUOI ON LEUR LAISSE. ILS VONT TOUT DÉTRUIRE. MOI JE TE LE DIS, STOIC. ILS SONT DES PROBLÈMES SUR PATTES, CES PETITS DÉMONS.

-Pas la peine d'envoyer mon père me chercher, murmura Harold. Le village entier doit avoir entendu ses cris…

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et en ressortit donc, prêt à se lever pour aller donner un coup de main à Gueulfor.

-Aller vient, mon vieux. On va devoir reporter notre sieste à plus tard, on dirait.

Krokmou avait vu juste. Il pouvait donc dire adieu à son précieux temps de détente.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà mon dernier OS dans le cadre du jeu du FoF (Forum Francophone) de la nuit du 2 août 2014. Les prochains n'auront donc aucun rapport avec ce jeu, mais suivront tout de même des thèmes qui, comme à mon habitude, serviront de titres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis sur mes textes, cela me fait toujours très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez. À la prochaine !<strong>


End file.
